


Lion's and Booze

by Dragon Slayer Ornstein (Zerodas)



Category: Dark Souls I
Genre: Artorias can be a dick xD, Ciaran gets mentioned, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Ornstein gets hopelessly drunk, Rage, This time Artorias is the one getting dominatet by a drunken Lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerodas/pseuds/Dragon%20Slayer%20Ornstein
Summary: Ornstein gets drunk....and Artorias has to clean up the mess.





	Lion's and Booze

**Author's Note:**

> This Time i try something new, hope it is enjoyable.

The blank page seemed more daunting than usual. Try as he might to will his hand to move, he couldn’t get ink to touch parchment. With mind running rampant, he found it too difficult to focus on his task. Giving up on writing his military report, Ornstein swiped the materials off his desk with a frustrated huff, and abruptly stood up to pace the room, running rough hands through his own hair. The ever-changing war already had him on constant edge, but personal troubles wracked his thoughts to where barefaced fury bubbled just below the surface- knowing it would spill over soon and make quite a mess of things when it did. Returning to stand over the desk, Ornstein pulled a small hidden key from an ornate box on the desktop and used it to open the bottom left drawer which had been locked. Pulling out a large glass container from his secret stash, he dusted off the old bottle and looked it over with desperate eyes. Three times distilled- the hard stuff. It wasn’t often that Ornstein delved into the devil of drink, but it was sometimes the only thing to silence himself when he let his thoughts get the best of him. Popping the cork out with ease, Ornstein whipped his head back and indulged in an exorbitant swig. His eyes wrenched shut as his face distorted at the strong taste as he pulled the bottle away, but he brought it back to his lips again regardless. It didn’t matter if it was good or bad, if it made him forget his worries.

  
Time ticked away as he sat alone on the floor drinking his cares away. He was unsure how much time had actually passed, but it had become night outside his window, so it must have been a few hours at least. He stuck his tongue out as he patted the base of the bottle, trying to catch the last drops of alcohol. Having already drained the bottle pretty well into his gullet, he grumbled as nothing came out of the bottleneck. He could tell drunkenness was beginning to set in, feeling it flush across his face, but only grew more frustrated as he maintained lucidity. Perhaps he’d pull the other bottle from the stash and polish that off too. If it didn’t make him black out like he was hoping, it would surely be enough to succumb to alcohol poisoning- an equal solution in his delirious state. He pulled himself up onto wobbly legs, looking like a newborn fawn as he tried to steady himself. He continued gripping the empty bottle with one hand as the other held the banister of his bed frame for support. He wanted to feel ashamed, having let himself drink to such a point, but there would be time for shame in the morning.

  
He had just collected himself up enough to a point where he could stand on his own when he heard the door crack open and close gently. He didn’t even have to look to know who it was. Turning around, he threw the bottle with all his might, and it shattered against the wall just beside the door. “Fuck! I was aiming for your head.” Ornstein exclaimed with slurred speech. The strong aroma of alcohol had hit his nose immediately upon entry, and glancing back at the broken shards on the floor, Artorias turned to Ornstein with an angered look but worry in his voice. “Have you been drinking the entire time I was gone?” Ornstein blinked the slow blink of a drunkard and held in a short belch of a response. “By the Gods, what on earth possessed you to do this?!” He bent over and picked up the torn label, eyes widening when he noticed the strength of the drink. “The whole bottle? Are you out of your damn mind?!” Ornstein rolled his eyes, feeling like a child being scolded by his parent. He ignored Artorias and reached back into the open desk drawer to grab the second bottle of liquor. His hand hadn’t even delved into the drawer yet before Artorias immediately strode over and grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. “No! You are not drinking another bottle of this stuff! What the fuck has gotten into you Ornstein?!” The last drunken string holding him together finally snapped, and Ornstein whipped around striking Artorias hard with open palm across the face.

  
Letting go, Artorias stumbled back, holding his reddening cheek. Ornstein, instantly regretting his actions, wanted to rush over and console him – apologize in every way, grovel if he must- but knew it would make no difference now, and just lowered his gaze away from Artorias in chagrin. “Why …What have I done to earn such abhorrence? From you of all people?” Artorias spoke in near a whisper, forcing the air through clenched teeth. He stood hunched, holding the cheek and refusing to even look back up at the lion. The guilt washed over Ornstein when the seething words pierced him, but he could not respond. He couldn’t admit to the wolf the true reason for his behavior, because what if his thoughts were right? He could only turn away from him, steadying himself on the bed frame again as he did. A long, tension filled silence- Artorias was done being ignored. “Fine. Shut me out! Shut everyone out! That’s what you do best after all! Up there on your fucking pedestal of commander! And after everything we did together?! How many nights spent in shared beds? I thought I meant more than that!.. I thought I meant more…”Artorias shouted, finally letting his anger loose. Ornstein couldn’t look at him now even if he wanted to. He wouldn’t look, but Ornstein was sure a tear must have fallen from the wolf’s eyes- he could hear the pain in the voice through the anger more than anything. “…Or is that all it was?-All I was?- Just an easy fuck to get you off and ease your thoughts?” The words cut him deep, sharper than any blade. Ornstein had been so afraid that Artorias had been blinding him from his true thoughts and feelings that he hadn’t even stopped to consider he could have been doing the same thing to him. Ornstein sunk his head in his hands. What else could he do? He was sure now that the sickening feeling he felt was not that of the booze anymore, but Artorias’ scathing words.

  
Still having yet to receive any response, Artorias growled, having had enough. Without another word, he turned back toward the door. Noticing movement, Ornstein’s mind began to panic. He knew if Artorias left now, there would be no going back. He couldn’t lose him like this – because of a drunken mistake. But how was he supposed to tell the truth? How was he supposed to hear the truth? Ornstein gave in, knowing it would make him feel worse than before, but he had to know. “…You think it’s easy for me?” He choked out in a rough unused voice. Artorias paused, hand on the doorknob- head only turning slightly as he caught the words, but listened regardless. “You think it’s easy for me to see you with her?” He croaked. Tears began to flow freely now as he finally let his thought free. Artorias stopped a moment, pondering what he meant before the realization hit him. “Is that what this is all about? About Ciaran?” Artorias’ hand fell from the handle, turning slowly to face Ornstein again. Ornstein knew he looked quite the mess- drunk, disheveled, and streaking with tears- but he had already let go at this point, not caring if the one he cared about saw him so vulnerable. There was only pain to come anyway, so why hide himself anymore? “Every day spent I see you with her- talking, laughing, holding. It burns my soul alive. I know you have a history with her, and I know you say it’s over but..” He paused to hold back a sob that tried to wrench its way out. “Artorias..I am sorry I made you feel like our passionate nights were mere passing flings. But I was afraid that’s what you wanted them to be. I.. I love you so much, and I should have made that apparent from the start. I… I never knew you wanted the same thing…” Ornstein felt his face was soaked now, but what did it matter? He thought finally getting it off his chest would lift a weight off him, but he only felt it crushing down harder as he imagined the answer he was afraid to hear.

  
His rambling thoughts however were silenced when Artorias finally cut in. It started soft, slow, but soon Artorias burst out into raucous laughter. Admittedly confused, but mostly perturbed and humiliated, Ornstein clenched his fists, having been met with laughter after pouring his heart out. “You mean to ridicule me after everything I’ve just said? .. Well, say something! Please!” He begged. He just wanted the pain to be swift and over with so he could deal with the sorrow on his own, but was surprised by the unexpected. Finally cutting off his own laughter, Artorias stepped in closer to Ornstein. He placed a thumb and index finger gently under his commander’s chin, and lifted his head to meet his gaze. Artorias’ eyes, dark yet comforting, stared deeply into glazen green eyes of the weeping warrior. “Forgive my outburst. I just… found it amusing that you could feel such jealousy.” He slid the hand up to cradle Ornstein’s tear stained cheek. “But I am the one who should apologize. I did not take your feelings into consideration. I had no idea my past with Ciaran bothered you this much. I have told you before that my relationship with Ciaran is a thing of the past. I know not how I can comfort you on such matters, but even if you can’t trust her, surely you can trust me. And I can assure you..” A second hand raised up to hold Ornstein’s other cheek. “These are not just one-night stands. I am sorry that it has always been difficult to show my true self to you. You mean more to me in this world than anything.” Artorias leaned in, and with a shaken whisper spoke. “And I ..I love you too.” Closing the little distance left, he pulled Ornstein’s face in, gazing longingly into his eyes as he kissed him. Ornstein could tell it was nothing like the previous kisses he had received from him- soft, tender, passionate in a way unlike before. It told him Artorias did speak the truth. A fresh stream of tears fell from his eyes and collected at their joined lips. The salt of it only seemed to spur Artorias deeper into it- wanting to drink it in and heal Ornstein of the anguish he had caused him. Minutes – two? ten? twenty? who knows- had passed before finally pulling his face away. Lips sticking far longer as they separated, peeling off each other like cheap glue. The hands still gently holding the lion’s face moved thumbs to wipe away remaining tears. He smiled a gentle smile Ornstein had never seen before and didn’t know he was capable of, but such a look from the wolf cause a smile of his own to finally crack through. “I bet that was awful for you.” Ornstein joked, gaining his voice again. “Well considering I almost got buzzed just from being in contact with the booze reeking on your breath, almost. But nothing you give me could ever be bad.” Artorias jested back, smacking his lips and wagging his tongue as a faint taste of Ornstein’s alcohol now rested in his mouth.

  
Ornstein quickly sniffled once and brought his sleeve up to dry the rest of his face, finally feeling some semblance of relief. Suddenly though, like a switch, his feelings immediately flipped. A rush of lustful emotion instantly replaced his drunken sorrow – a lust fueled by rage he had not known. He sneered diabolically, and without warning, shot a hand below the waist line of Artorias’ pants, diving past clothing to grasp firmly at bare skin. Ornstein’s other hand simultaneously reaching back into long black hair, he roughly pulled Artorias back with passion as he forced his mouth into the other man again. Artorias’ member throbbed with excitement at the unexpected introduction, but he had to pull his face back a moment. “Wow. What’s all this so suddenly?” He asked, biting his lip as he felt Ornstein’s lower hand get to work. Ornstein’s fingers raked through the wolf knight’s hair more. Lips ventured down, kissing tenderly yet sucking hard at the nape of his neck that caused Artorias to attempt to mask a pleasuring sigh. “Isn’t this kind of what we do now? After a fight- after anything really – fuck each other like common whores?” Ornstein pointed out. He wasn’t even sure when it happened, but Ornstein had already managed to rip both of them free of their outfits as he resumed stroking and rubbing under Artorias’ cock and sucking dark bruises into his neck. Mouth around his jugular, Ornstein’s lust grew more insatiable as he felt Artorias’ pulse quicken. Artorias would certainly not question his captain’s motives, and let his hands caress down the lion knight’s sides, wanting to enjoy the commander’s initiative before he could think of returning the favor himself.

  
Always ready to go, Artorias was rock hard in mere moments. Even Ornstein stood fully erect as his libido panged through it unprovoked. The crook of his neck chilling and wet now, Artorias couldn’t hold back and began trying to press himself onto the knight commander so he could force himself in like always, breathing heavy through his nose as he drank in the lion knight’s scent. But Ornstein wouldn’t have any of his advances, and with a rough shove pushed Artorias onto the bed, immediately pouncing on top of him. Several feeble attempts of Artorias to regain a position where he could overpower Ornstein failed, and he lay on his back with chest firmly pinned. “No. This time we’re doing it my way.” Ornstein stated flatly. He was never a master of seduction like Artorias, but as a commander he could surely dominate. Muted shock at Ornstein’s role reversal shown in Artorias’ gaze, but his muffled moans resulting from the continued stroking of his dick was more than enough approval he could give him to continue. As he saw Artorias’ eyes shut as he allowed the pleasure to come over him, Ornstein reached over the edge of the bed with the other hand, feeling around blindly on the floor and picking up a discarded belt and caped cowl. Swift as lightning, they were brought up and tied around Artorias’ wrists at one end, and each other end tied to the corner bed posts- arms now restrained. Artorias was unaware until he had already been bound to the bed, and he tugged at his restraints a few times, looking at Ornstein questioningly as they held taught. “These are just to make sure you don’t pull back when things start getting intense. Because I will take you over. I am going to do everything to you, Artorias.”

  
“Heheh. Since when does your mind find preference in such debauchery? Well then, if that is how thou’st wishes to think, then grab the oil I know you keep in the nightstand and we can get started.” Artorias began to smirk, thinking of what Ornstein might do to him, having never seen such a devious side of him before. All thoughts and cognizance had already been abandoned by Ornstein, and he could not be bothered to hear Artorias through the pulse he heard pounding in his own ears. He couldn’t be bothered with the trivial novelty of lube. Not enough time- he must have him now. He was going in raw. With no preparation on either of their part, Ornstein bent his tip down and began pressing it into Artorias. Sphincter contracting in sharp motions as he pressed, the ass carefully swallowed in the cock in a manner of reverse peristalsis. Ornstein grunted coarsely as the muscles gripped tighter around him, drawing him in slowly, while Artorias groaned loudly and bellowed as pain turned to pleasure. “Ornstein! E-easy!” Artorias barely managed to gasp out, his face contorting at the discomfort. “I never knew you could be so ungodly ti- A-AH! -ight!” The sentence caught itself as he finally bottomed out. Ornstein held for a moment to adjust and stared down at the man subdued- eyes firmly shut in distress, but mouth agape and panting in enjoyment. “I don’t know if you’ll ever be truly done with her like you say. And I won’t keep letting her get to me with her hollow threats. So I’ll just have to fuck every last thought of her out of your mind.” Ornstein thought briefly, and his thrusting began as he took the wolf roughly up his ass.

  
He was definitely tight at first and it was making it hard to pound him at full capacity, so he would just have to work him harder to make him give in. Hands to the inside of Artorias’ knees, he pressed his legs down and wide apart while the feet came up to wrap around his waist for support. At the apex of each thrust, he paused to prevent chafing but mostly to feel that forceful shockwave shudder through his cock and up to his core, and knowing Artorias felt it too. Tight and hot, and soon to be wet – his hole felt amazing as it gripped and massaged him. Over time, the small stream of pre dribbling from Artorias had slithered its way down his own cock, and snaked its way behind his sack down to his hole. What luck - with the man-made lubricant beginning to coat him, Orsntein took the sign to pick up pace and slammed faster with animalistic instinct and power. The bed creaked and scraped louder beneath them. Artorias was continuously jostled with the rocking- well defined pecs bouncing almost like well endowed bosoms. It was truly a sight for Ornstein to behold. His hands moved up from Artorias’ knees and grasped with bruising force- pulling with might as delved in further in to gain additional power in his thrust. Artorias writhed and moaned with the pleasures Ornstein had not shown him before, coming completely undone at the onslaught. Feeble attempts to mask his noises in the pillows only resulted in him choking on his own hair as he inhaled sharply at another pounding into his g-spot. “O-Orn-st-!!” Artorias struggled to form words, unsure if he could take any more so harshly. “Go on…say it.” Ornstein edged him on with seductive whispers. “Ornstein… d-don’t stop…Fuck me. Ah! –Ah gods! FUCK ME!” He finally begged, breathy gasps turning to desperate shouts. His muscles pulled tighter and tighter as he felt the heat building up in his lower torso. Biceps flexed, pulling at the binds, and he ultimately growled ferociously with defiance that he was unable to jerk himself in that moment to put him over the top. It was everything the currently sex-driven crazed Ornstein could wish for out of him. His cock, finding Artorias’ pulse from inside, throbbed along in time with his beat. Harder and harder – he grunted like an animal as he only plunged with more power. A blaring roar from Artorias erupted as he could no longer remain immobile at the assault of overstimulation. His arms flexed more until by his own bare strength, the makeshift bonds had caused the two bedposts to snap and splinter right off of the frame. The moment he regained free movement of his arms, he pulled himself up and slung himself into a sit atop Ornstein’s lap, his hands rushing under Ornsteins arms and around to his back where he dug nails in like claws, drawing blood as he held tightly to his lover. The pain wasn’t even noticeable, rather acting like spurs that drove him more wild, and Ornstein slid his arms underneath Artorias’ thighs- bouncing him as he rode his cock like a saddled horse. There was no restraining of his voice anymore on Artorias’ part, and he was almost screaming with pure desire as he sheathed Ornstein’s shaft to its full depth. Ornstein considered trying to hush him, afraid of being caught, but maybe he wanted them to hear this time. At least a certain someone. “If that doesn’t prove that he’s mine, Ciaran, then maybe this will.” Then, Ornstein grabbed under his legs and lifted Artorias clean off his dick – a good two inches or so- and abruptly let go, letting gravity drop him right back onto it with maximum force. The moment he bottomed out and the tremor rocketed through them, Artorias arched back squealing with delight, and cum sprayed wildly against both their chests as his body trembled. Vainglorious that he got Artorias to cum before he did, Ornstein finally let go himself, and buried his sultry seed deep inside. He slowed down, bucking him a few more times to feel his own cum trickle over him, feeling the warm slimy sensations along with his shivering orgasms.

  
Bed frame fractured beyond repair and sheets stained with white splotches and droplets, the two held each other in that position, wheezing and gulping down air as they came down from their high. Ornstein, finally regaining human thought, placed a few gentler kisses on Artorias’ neck as he held him close. “I didn’t hurt you too badly did I?” The soft-spoken words were almost muffled in Artorias’ shoulder as he continued to peck and dot him with tender smooches. “Heh… Best fuck of my life.” He admitted and turned his head to meet a few of the many small kisses Ornstein was placing on him. Their heads moved into each other more, slipping each other a little tongue and lower lips locking and slowly peeling away – a taste that left them both licking their lips. “You think that was the best? Well you’ll just have to take it from me again then. Because it appears I have a new goal to surpass.” Ornstein almost couldn’t get the words out between their kissing, but a warm soft hum came from Artorias in response. Ornstein could see he had worn his lover out. “...But perhaps tomorrow night then. I suppose we both could stand to recover from this.” Ornstein’s cock was still hard inside Artorias, but he remained unmoving, allowing Artorias to just sit on it- finding the closeness without the roughness rather comforting. Artorias sighed longingly and turn to place his cheek on Ornstein’s should. “You’re using the lube next time though.” Artorias pointed out to him, releasing the deathly grip he had on his partner’s back and softly running his fingers through the red mane after wiping the blood on the already stained bedspread. Ornstein chuckled almost silently. “I promise.” He cooed in Artorias’ ear, and the two remained sitting intertwined, feeling closer in both a physical and emotional way that was both new and so familiar.  



End file.
